


pretty lies

by onakissgodknows



Series: stolen kisses [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Chicago Cubs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: "You're a terrible liar."





	pretty lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> I wrote this for the prompt "You're a terrible liar." Since it fit so well, I set it in the same 'verse as another fic I'm working on that I haven't finished yet. 
> 
> Angsty Bryzzo for once in my life? Yes please.

Anthony’s back late again. He should feel worse about it.

Kris is asleep on the couch with the TV still on, muted, some singer Anthony’s never heard of wailing silently into a microphone on SNL. He picks up the remote and turns it off.

Kris stirs and opens an eye, rubbing his face. “Where’ve you been?”

“Nowhere,” Anthony says. He should have a better story, but he didn’t think. He hasn’t been thinking much these days.

Kris looks pissed off – barely awake, but pissed. “You’re a really bad liar, you know that?” he snaps, and gets to his feet.

“What the hell, man?” Anthony demands, despite the fact that Kris is right. He follows Kris into their bedroom. “Can we talk about it?”

Kris’s shirt hits him in the face. “No.”

Anthony bats the shirt to the ground. “Where do you _think_ I’ve been?”

“I’m not stupid.”

It’s true. Kris is actually really smart, a lot smarter than Anthony, that’s for sure, so he doesn’t know how he ever expected to get away with this. Rationalize this as much as he wants, there’s nothing right or okay about what he’s doing. He almost wishes Kris would just dump him.

Kris is in bed now, blankets drawn up around him and his back to Anthony. “Coming to bed or what?” he asks, voice muffled.

Anthony undresses and crawls under the covers next to him. Kris’s breathing is steady, but Anthony doesn’t try to touch him. “I love you,” Anthony says, and it feels like he’s asking forgiveness. Asking if Kris will stay with him.

Kris is still on his side, not facing Anthony, but Anthony can hear him sigh. “I know,” he says, “so I keep waiting for you to do the right thing.”

Anthony wonders how long he’s going to wait.

Kris finally rolls over and says, as if he’s read Anthony’s mind, “You’re a good person, Rizz. I love you. You just gotta….” He trails off, looking for the right words. “Make up your mind,” he finally says.

“I know. I – “ Anthony’s phone buzzes violently on the dresser next to him, and he grabs it.

_See u tomorrow? -J_

Anthony taps out a response, tongue between his front teeth, then tosses the phone back on the dresser. “Sorry,” he says to Kris.

Kris has a look of resignation on his face. “Right in front of me, huh?”

“Kris, it’s not what you think.”

“Yeah? Who are you texting?” Blue eyes blink at him inquisitively, patiently waiting for the truth.

“Nobody. My sister.”  It’s a blatant lie, a terrible one, and Anthony can’t stop it rolling off his tongue.

Kris curls his lip in disgust and rolls over again. “Like I said. You’re a terrible liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned.
> 
> [writeblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/).


End file.
